


Mutants Rise Up

by LewdDragon (Darksaphira)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Fear, Fear of Death, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Knotting, M/M, Mutants, No Lube, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Physical Abuse, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebellion, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Science Experiments, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Shower rape, Threats of Violence, Violence, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksaphira/pseuds/LewdDragon
Summary: When a government-funded science group tries to raise a group of teenage mutants on a far-off island to become weapons, but without telling them they are essentially just an experiment, things suddenly go south when they youths rebel. Because they win, somehow they win and take the whole island hostage.This is the story of Scientist Doctor Stefan Black who, for some reason, attracted the attention of the two mutant leaders and struggles to survive in a world that is suddenly very much against him. Will he break apart under the pressure applied to him, or does rescue come in time?This is really not a nice story. It is also very much fractured. There's one chapter of kinda-disjointed-introduction happening, then there'll be sex, abuse and the two mutants having some fun with their hostage.This might not make a whole lot of sense, because I really didn't want to sit down and write dozens of introductory chapters to a story that I'm not even sure I should write. And for some ungodly reason, my mind always turned into smut sooo... well I mostly started to write that in the end. A bit more to come. A lot more if really wanted, maybe.
Kudos: 29





	1. Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction without too much introduction. There's three scenes set shortly after each other. They are things I wanted to write to introduce characters for a bit, general concepts, and get some ideas out of my head that had been stuck here. Kinda setting the tone for a bit. 
> 
> Might not make too much sense, but maybe it works? Give it a spin. Don't think too hard about it, because I feel like I sure didn't. This is mostly to get some scenes out of my head and make sense of some things. 
> 
> Also, unsure about tags right now, it's late. Still, heed the tags.

Stefan stared over the open square that separated the academy’s buildings in his back from the harbor in front of them. By now a group of three middle-sized ships had settled within sight of the harbor. A smaller boat with a group of humans approached the island as he watched. 

The scientist jumped when he felt one of the tracking wristlets snap closed around his right hand. He glanced down at the sleek metal contraption but avoided looking at the teenager who had put it on him. A green light greeted him. 

“You have 8 minutes before the tracker goes to warning, 10 total before it goes red. You don’t want that, right Doctor?” Electro’s voice filled his ear. The yellow-haired teenager was standing directly behind him as he talked. 

The black-haired man shook his head, still not looking at the other. “Of course not. You can trust me.” 

Now Jack was laughing a bit behind him. “Yeah, no Doctor Black. That’s why you have the tracker. Try anything funny and you’re the first one down when we attack. Trust me on that.” The red-head threatened, voice dark. 

Stefan balled his fists but nodded. “I know the deal.” He repeated, carefully keeping his voice under control. He glanced over to where a group of four other humans filed out of their docked boat by now. “Should I go now, or is there anything else?” He asked. He does not want to risk upsetting either of these mutants with rash actions. 

Electro took a step back now, his golden eyes still on the human. He nodded. “Go now.” He declares after seeing Jack nod out of the corner of his eyes. 

There’s a lot of eyes on him and he is more than aware of that fact. Besides the two at his back, there are a few dozen mutants in the academies windows and in the shadows of the buildings. A good portion of these could kill him within moments. On top of that, there are the humans, military vessels near the island that most certainly have their eyes on the proceedings here too. 

Halfway there he realizes three of the soldiers have guns trained on him. He raises his hands up to his sides as he steps closer. He is not sure what kind of welcome he should be expecting. The mutants had after all destroyed all radio equipment the night of their revolt, so there had been no contact with the mainlands since the hasty half of a distress call they had managed before that. 

Stefan stops a few steps away from the soldiers and stares uncertainly. 

“Are you the representative of these… people?” The man without a gun asks him. 

Stefan slowly lowers his hands again. “I… I used to be a scientist here. There was a revolt and now they are in control.” He nods his head just slightly in the direction of the waiting mutants. “We are… we are just prisoners… hostages I guess. But I am here to deliver their… demands, yes.” He explains. 

The other looks at him thoughtfully and nods. “How many hostages do they have?” He asks. 

Stefan frowns and finally shrugs helplessly. “I don’t know. A lot. We’ve been around five hundred before the revolt, but I know there have been casualties that night. As far as I am aware they have not killed anyone once they got control. At least not on purpose.” 

“So we have to reckon they have five hundred hostages?” 

Stefan groans slowly. “Around four hundred and fifty, I’d estimate. Scientists and security personnel all of them.” He disagrees. He glances back at his tracker. “Look, I really don’t have the time to discuss this in-depth. I don’t know any exact numbers, or anything close to that either.”

The man grunts. “Fine. What are their demands?” He asks. 

Stefan hesitates, unsure where to start safely. “They need supplies. Basic medical supplies to take care of injuries. They’ve used a lot of those to take care of their and our injured. Also food. Seeds, to plant for food. And electrical supplies for building new radio equipment.” He bites his lips. “They also demand the island for themselves. They want this to be their land.” 

“What?” The other’s voice is filled with shock. Or, surprise maybe. 

“They want the island.” He repeated carefully. “And I fear that might be non-negotiable if you want to free any of the hostages they have here.”  
He reached into his pocket, well aware of the way the soldiers’ guns follow his movement and holds out a folded piece of paper to the man in front of him. “This is their demands in detail. With priorities and all that.” 

For a moment of tense silence, nothing happens before the other practically rips the paper from his hand. 

“You don’t need to make any decisions now,” Stefan says. “you can leave and come back in a few days. Think it over. I don’t know. But there’s no need for promises now.” 

“How much time do we have? How long will they keep their hostages safe?” The military man demands to know. 

Stefan can only do a helpless shrug. “I don’t think they want to kill anyone for now. But they are not stable, long-term I mean. They might change their minds. They will get tired of this and get rid of us. Most of them are prone to violence.” 

“What stops us from simply attacking them?” 

The scientist pales. His voice shakes a bit when he speaks again. “First of all that will make sure they get rid of all hostages rather quickly. But, even with military intervention here I would not bet that you can reclaim the island. Not easily. Not to mention the attention, this will get. These kids were here to become weapons. All of them are dangerous.” He tries to stress that. 

The other man looks at him for a few moments. Finally, he nods. “I see.” 

A deep humming sounds jerks Stefan out of his thoughts. His eyes snap to his wrist and indeed the light there turned yellow. “You need to leave. Come back if you made a decision.” 

The men exchanged glances. Finally, the apparent leader nods. “I see. Thank you for your time, I guess.” They turn and leave for the boat. 

Stefan stands and watches for a bit. He watches the four soldiers leave towards their boat. He should return, he knows that. He waits for a moment longer and when the soldiers are just boarding their boat he runs, runs to the boat and prays that he’ll make it. 

He does not make it halfway there when he is grabbed by the back of his shirt and yanked back. 

He stares into golden eyes for a moment before a hand grabs him by the throat and a shock curses through him. He screams. 

Electro shakes his head as if to convey disappointment before he simply throws him away, back towards the open square he came from. Then he turns towards the boat, glowers at the soldiers who scramble to get the boat ready and away from them. Moments later they are moving, guns trained on the watching mutant. Electro just laughs, sparks jumping between his fingers and running through his hair. 

Stefan grunts in pain as he crumbles to the ground. His muscles are spasming from the shock, so he finds himself unable to move in any controlled manner as Jack approaches him. 

There is thinly veiled fire in the red-haired youth’s eyes as he advances towards the older man. Fire blossoms on his hands and jumps up his arms, up to his elbows a moment later. A growl grows in his throat as he stands over the helpless scientist. He gets a hold of his shirt and forces him up. 

Stefan lets out a pitful whimper and brings his arms up to defend himself. 

“I told you not to do anything stupid. Like running.” The fire starts to lick over his clothes now. 

“I-I’m sorry! Please, I’m sorry!” He whines, panic in his voice. 

The leader of the mutants pulls him close now and holds his second hand so close to his face that he has to be able to feel the heat. "Did you really think you could make it? Are you really that stupid?" He asks. 

The black-haired man bends as far back as he can go. His eyes shine with tears that shimmer in the flames. He can feel the heat. "I… I didn't think! I thought… I hoped that maybe I could... I-i had to try. I'm sorry!" The flaming hand is just in front of his face now and he closes his eyes. "P-please don't do that!" He begs in desperation, voice high-pitched.

"Do you know what would have happened if you had made it?" Jack whispers into his hostage's ear. "We would have sunk the whole boat if they had actually helped you escape. No one leaves unless we say so."  
He throws the shaking man on the ground and swiftly kicks him into the ribs. "If these men were clever they would have shot you if you came too close." He adds before he continues to kick him in anger. 

Stefan screams and curls up on the ground, trying desperately to protect his head and ribs from further abuse.  
He has no idea how long this has been going on when the kicks stop. 

"I think he has enough. Unless you actually plan to kill him." Electro says after watching for a bit, a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

Jack growls, but he does stop. The fire on his hands has died again too. Indeed he doesn't plan on killing this man. He was just so angry. But of course, Electro knows all that. 

He spits on the bruised human in disgust. "Zeph?!" He screams. 

A moment later a lanky boy with light blue hair and similar eyes steps up to him. "Y-yes Jack?" His eyes are wide open and he can't help but stare at the man on the ground. 

"Be a friend and get Doctor Black back into his room. I'm sure I will actually burn him if I have to hear him talk again today." He throws the other a set of keys. 

The younger mutant catches them and nods. "Sure. Let's… let's go Doc." He crouches down as he says that and glances at the other man. "Can you… can you stand up?" His voice is barely a whisper now.

Stefan nods before he forces himself to uncurl and sit up. He manages to stand without help, even though he's sure Zephyr would have helped him. He is also sure that keeping silent is actually a good idea now. Jack might follow through with his threat otherwise.

The pale teen helps him walk across the square and into the looming building waiting for them. Stefan doesn't protest, he knows Zephyr is one of the few who aren't really ready to jump at his throat for the things that happened here. He knows the boy is too soft for real anger. He doesn’t know why, but he trusts him enough to believe that he’s as safe as he’ll get. 

They quickly reach what counts as his room, or maybe prison cell because the door is usually locked. He does not think about it, he’s just thankful there’s a bed here.  
He sits heavily on said bed and buries his aching head in his hands. Everything hurts, he'll be bruised forever, he's sure.

Zephyr stands in the doorway for a moment. “You gonna be ok?” He asks. 

Stefan glances up at the teen and nods. “Sure. Don’t… You shouldn’t worry about me.” He groans as he lifts his head up a bit. “That was stupid. I knew it was stupid. I mean, I knew when I started running that I might not make it. I knew that was dangerous. I also knew that I might simply get shot for my efforts.” He shakes his head and winces slightly. “But… I had to try. There was a chance and… I couldn’t help it.” 

The young mutant looks at the figure on the bed for a moment. “I understand that.” He admits.

Stefan looks at him in surprise and Zephyr gives him a ghost of a smile. 

“I’m not stupid, Doctor Black. You’re kept locked up and constantly threatened by us, I can see that. You're a hostage, just like all the others, meant to ensure our safety. I would have done the same in your place.” He does feel bad for the scientist too. Of course, the man tried to flee, he gets that. He really does. He also thinks that Jack’s reaction was way too extreme for that. But he knows that Jack’s emotions often get the best of him. And he knows that arguing with him wouldn't have helped any.. “I’m sorry for all of this. I wish it wouldn’t have to be like this.” 

Stefan stares at the young mutant for a few moments, unsure what to say. He wants to say that it does not, in fact, have to be that way, that it’s their choice to make it like this, but he doesn’t. He’s made enough stupid choices for a day he feels. And he really does not want to find out if Zephyr is capable of real anger too. So, in the end, he just nods and looks away. “Yeah. Me too, boy. Me too.” He mumbles. 

Zephyr is quiet for a moment. “I… I need to go now.” He says, pointing at the door. 

Stefan glances at him. It’s as if he still expects permission from him, he realizes. The boy waits to be dismissed by him, of all people. “Yeah. Sure. Of course.” He agrees, nodding. 

That seems to be enough for the other because moments later he’s alone and the door locks from the outside. 

The scientist lies back with a groan and stares at the ceiling. 

* * *

The sound of the door unlocking and opening wakes him up from an uneasy sleep. He jerks awake and groans as pain floods back into his being. 

Still, he scrambles backward when he sees that it’s Jack who’s entering the room. He stops only when his back hits the wall, eyes not leaving the red-haired mutant. 

Electro accompanies the mutant leader, as usual, but he stays back at the door. 

Jack grins as he stalks over to the bed. “Are you afraid of me, Doctor?” He asks. The amusement in his voice does not help calm Stefan down. 

There’s no answer but Jack does not need one. He gets it in the way the older man follows his hands with his eyes every time he moves them. He gets it in the flinch he causes when he sets a foot on the bed and leans forward. 

He laughs. “Good.” His voice is rough as he says that word. 

Stefan shudders. 

“Now, let’s have a talk. Let’s talk about yesterday, for example.” The mutant demands. “That means you will answer my questions when I ask them. Directly. Are we clear?” 

The scientist forces himself to nod. “S-sure. O-of course. Whatever you want.” He swallows.

Jack takes a step back again. “I knew you’re not that stupid.” 

Stefan relaxes just marginally. 

“Now, tell me, what did these military types tell you when you talked to them?” Jack continues.

“N-not a lot. They asked some questions, but they didn’t tell me a whole lot.” He answers truthfully.

“What questions?” 

Stefan licks his lips before he answers. “They wanted to know how many… uh h-hostages you have. What you demand. How much time they’d have. And…” He hesitates. “A-and if they could just attack and overrun you.” 

Jack is silent for a moment, and it’s Electro who continues with a different question. “What did you tell them, then?” He asks from his place behind his friend. 

Stefan briefly looks over to him before he chooses to focus back on Jack instead. “I… I told them what I could. But that’s not a whole lot, really.” He admits. 

Jack shakes his head. “I want more precise answers. You should know that.” His eyes darken as he says that. 

The scientist flinches a bit. “S-sorry!” He whines. “I told them that I thought you had around 450 hostages at most, but I also said that that’s just a guess. I gave them your list and told them they didn’t need to decide directly but that I didn’t have any idea how long you’d wait for them to decide. And… and of course, I told them that I’d advise against an attack.” 

Jack hums a low tone at that information. “Good enough. How did they react to our demands?” 

Stefan cringes a bit. “W-well they didn’t seem too happy when they learned you demand the island. Outside of that they… didn’t say anything, really. I-I have no idea if they’ll agree to anything.” 

Jack and Electro exchange a glance before Jack turns his attention back to Stefan again. 

"Well. Seems like you managed to do that right. Good." Jack claims. 

Stefan dares to hope. For about a second.

That's how long it takes for Jack to lunge at him. 

The scientist tries to jerk away from the assault, but the only thing he accomplishes with that is hitting his head on the wall. He gasps, then shrieks in panic as the mutant gets a hold of his already singed shirt.

Jack pulls him away from the wall. "Now." He snarls. "We'll talk about what you did after that." 

Stefan shrinks into himself at that. "L-look, that was stupid." His voice nearly breaks and he feels like he can't breathe. "I-i know… I know that it was. I won't d-do anything like that again. I swear-" 

Jack slams the rambling man into the wall, knocking the wind from his lungs. It does shut him up and that’s all Jack is concerned about. "The first thing you'll stop doing right now is talking when no one's asking you anything." He snaps. “I will let you know if I need your input.”

Stefan gasps and nods hastily, hoping to somehow appease the angry mutant. 

The red-haired young man is not in the least appeased though. He pulls the trembling human closer again. "I wanted to tell you you wouldn't survive a second try. But you know what? Maybe I will not actually do that. Because first I will kill everyone who helps you. Make sure you see. And then…" Fire roars alive on the hand that still holds the man. "Then I will burn you. Make sure you will forever have scars from my flames." 

Stefan is staring at the fire with wide eyes. His hands reach backwards, scrambling over the wall at his back without finding anything to actually hold onto. 

"The next time you think about making me angry, remember this." He watches as the fire starts to singe the fabric clenched between his fingers. "From now on, you will do what you are told, when you are told. That and nothing else." He pulls him closer until their faces nearly touch. "Is. That. Clear?" He demands.

Stefan nods as much as he can manage. "Yes! Of course. Perfectly clear." He hurries to assure. 

For a moment Jack doesn't move. He waits until Stefan very nearly hyperventilates, then he gets up, pulling the man off the bed and finally practically throwing him across the room in one fluid motion. 

Stefan collides with the wall there. His legs feel like jelly and he collapses on the spot. In a panic, he struggles to get out of his slowly burning shirt. He manages after a few moments that feel like an eternity. Quickly he drops the still burning item as far away from him as he can. 

Jack watches with some satisfaction. "Good." He states, attracting the wide-eyed gaze of the black-haired man. "Don't forget that again." 

The two mutants leave after that. 

This time he's relieved when the door locks behind Jack. 

Still, he does not manage to stand up or do anything about his burning shirt. He just curls up on the spot, presses his head between his knees, and covers that with his hands. He cries, now that he is no longer in danger of being burned up alive.  
Because he is helplessly in the hand of these teenagers, these mutants created to be weapons, created by him, by them, and there is nothing he can do. There is no way out of this, the only thing he can do is try to not be killed by these people and pray that they will either release them all one day or that through some miracle they'll be rescued by someone.

* * *

Somehow Stefan finds himself on that same square again a few days later. He’s not sure why they wanted him to be here again, but he sure as hell isn’t going to object. 

Electro comes up beside him and wraps an arm around his shoulders jovially. 

Stefan tenses, but he doesn’t protest. He also tries hard not to stare at the other, choosing to instead focus on looking out into the harbor. 

“Alright, here we go.” The mutant starts. “Remember, we just want you to inform them that we’ll be talking directly to them. Bring them to the office and don’t forget what happens if you do anything stupid again. So don’t try any funny business.” 

Stefan swallows thickly. “Yes, you’ve been… very clear in that.” He drops his eyes nervously. “There won’t be any… uh repeats of last time, I swear.” He’s not stupid after all. 

Electro smiles. “Good. You’re a smart man I see.” He clips a tracking bracelet to his wrist once again. “Ten minutes, you know the drill. If we have to come looking for you, we’ll be really pissed.” Finally, he takes his arm off the man. “Off you go now.” 

The scientist waits a few moments until the mutant stepped away from him, then he starts walking himself. By now a group of people is waiting at the harbor again. 

He approaches slowly, once again aware of the guns these men have. He stops a few steps away from them. 

"You again?" Their leader asks. He looks like he can't quite believe that. 

Stefan spreads his hands. "That's really not my choice." He mumbles. 

The military-looking guy nods. "So what, we're talking again?" 

This time he shakes his head. "No. Their leaders want to talk to you personally." He explains. "That is, they said two of you maximum. And no weapons." He gestures vaguely towards their guns. 

An angry scowl is the first reaction. "No way! We're not going to them without any weapons." The man nearly shouts. 

Stefan flinches and stumbles a step back. "T-that's really not my decision. I'm just the messenger." He reminds them. "Look… you'll be… you'll be at a disadvantage either way. They won't talk to you if you don't do it their way. A-a-and there will be unnecessary bloodshed if you go with these guns. Because they won't like that." His breath is already coming too quickly again. 

The man grumbles for a moment before he groans and nods. He snaps his fingers at one of the men. "Johnson you're with me. Leave your weapon."

The addressed man nods and lowers his weapon. "Yes Sir." He agrees and gives the weapon to the man next to him. 

He is relieved and quickly leads the two men into the building. They don't meet anyone, but Stefan had expected not to. 

The door is open when they reach the office. Jack is lounging in the chair the academy president used to sit in and Electro leans on the table. The two mutants had been talking but look up when the humans approach. 

The scientist falters as they look at him, but forces himself to keep going. 

He is almost thankful when the two mutants do not even address him when he enters with the other two. 

Jack throws a smile that sharply reminds Stefan of a shark. “Welcome to our lovely home. I’m glad you managed to be here.” He waves at the chairs in front of the desk. “Please, do have a seat.” 

The two in front of the desk exchange a glance before they slowly take a seat. “We are not here for a pleasant visit. Please, let us stay serious.” The leader does not sound the least amused. 

Stefan tries very carefully to move to some position where he won’t be in anyone's way in case this goes sideways in a hurry. 

Jack’s grin disappears as he leans forward in his chair. “Very well.” He drawls. Then he shifts his attention as his eyes catch movement. He spins, focusing on the scientist. “You.” 

Stefan freezes on the spot where he stands. He stops breathing for a second before he forces himself to look at the young man. “y-yeah?” He asks, quietly. 

Jack snaps his fingers at a corner behind him. “Sit there and be quiet.” He demands. A bit like he’s talking to a dog or an annoying child that threatens to get in the way. He’s already turning back to the other two humans in the room a moment later. 

Stefan hesitates. He opens his mouth but immediately thinks better than to object or even question. So, in the end, he shuts his mouth again, nods slightly and simply slinks into the indicated corner. He settles on the ground there, draws up his shoulders and just tries not to attract any further attention. 

“We should just overrun you, wipe you off this island with everything else on it.” The human demands. 

Stefans head shoots up. “You can’t-” 

Electro spreads his fingers slightly, sparks jumping between them in wide arcs. Out of sight for the other two humans, but well within the scientist’s line of sight.

Stefan’s eyes widen and he chokes on the sentence. He gets that warning, no words needed. He closes his eyes. “S-sorry.” He whispers. 

Electro has a slight smile playing across his lips as he lets the sparks die again, relaxing his hands. 

Jack outright laughs, while he pretends not to have noticed the scientists attempted interruption. “And if you could, you probably would have.” He says. “But, you and I both know that you can’t. There is no way for you to win against us. Because we are better than you could ever be.” He glowers. “So, cut the crap.” 

There is a moment of tense silence. 

“We are only here because we are trying to spare innocent lives. That is the only reason why we are talking to you at all.” The man clarifies. 

Jack still has an amused twinkle in his eyes as he waves that statement away. “Whatever makes you sleep at night. So?” 

The human glares at him. “We will not give you the island. That is our ground and will not be written off to anyone. We are, however, willing to give you these supplies and promise no further aggression on our part if you release your hostages.” He pulls a stack of a few papers out of his jacket and puts them on the table. 

Jack grabs them and flips through them. Electro leans just slightly closer to get a good look as well. 

Finally, Jack throws the list back on the table with a disappointed sound. “That is not what we demanded.” 

The other crosses his arms. “It is what you will get.” 

The two mutants exchange a look. 

"If this is how it'll be we will allow fifty of your people to go home, in exchange." Jack finally states. 

“Fifty?!” The man very nearly shouts. “That’s an outrage.” 

Jack’s grin is back now. “It is what you will get.” He claims. He undeniably enjoys this. “Or, alternatively, you refuse my generous offer and we keep all of them here. Your call.” 

Stefan is sure that these crazy mutants would gladly refuse all cooperation and just die on this island, without ever backing down a step. 

Luckily the other human seems to understand that much as well. “Fine. Fifty then. When?” 

“When you deliver. Not a moment sooner.” Electro explains. His voice permits no argument, and he - in contrast to Jack - seems not to be playing any sort of games. “To sweeten the deal you get to pick who you want returned.” 

The mutant produces a wad of papers from his jacket and throws it on the table between them. “This is a list of the employees here, to the best of our knowledge at least. The ones marked in red have, regrettably, passed away recently. The ones with orange marks are currently hurt, but all of them should be transportable enough. Make your proposal when you let us know when you’ll deliver.” He continues as the two humans glance over their list. 

“What happened to the one who’s crossed out?” Asks one of the men after a moment, pointing to one line in particular. 

Jack leans back as he laughs. “Oh, nothing happened to him. That is our dear Doctor Black.” He glances at the scientist on the floor behind him. 

Stefans eyes widen a bit as he looks up. 

“He will remain our guest for a while longer. Isn’t that right?” Jack continues, his tone just dripping sweet. It takes nothing of the danger out of it, though.

He had feared something like that. He swallows and a shaking hand cards through his hair.  
Finally, he closes his eyes in defeat, strands of dark hair still caught between his fingers. “Of course.” He whispers, his voice toneless.  
Because, what else would he do? What else would he say? 

A moment of silence hangs in the room after that. The two humans exchanged a glance, but do not comment on the scene. 

After that they wrap up quickly, the two humans agreeing to the mutants terms, even if they are clearly not happy with them. 

Stefan is the one who leads the two humans back to their boat again. He’s not sure why he has to, but he’s too rattled to even think of questioning orders now. 

The humans leader turns to him as they reach the docking area. “You gonna be ok, man?” He asks. 

The scientist looks at the military officer for a moment before he nods slowly. “Yes. Sure. I won’t have a choice now, will I?” 

“Didn’t look like it last time. Be careful.” 

Stefan nearly laughs. He doesn’t, just closes his eyes for a second. “I was stupid last time. Won’t make that mistake again. I’ll make it, somehow.” He doesn’t quite look at the other again. 

“Why do they even send you, after last time?” The other man questions now. 

Now Stefan laughs. “To send a message. Make a point.” He says. Because Jack loves these fucking games. He knows that. 

“What point are they making if we don’t understand it?” The second man asks now. 

Stefan shakes his head. “Oh, not to you.” He says. He looks at his hands. “The messages they wanted you to understand were different. This is for me. To show me how sure they are that they’ve broken me down. Show me they don’t even worry about me trying again.” He looks at the tracker again. “They’re not wrong, though.” 

There’s a moment of silence before the tracker humms slightly. Stefan’s eyes jerk to it. “I need to go.” He says. The other two nod and they part ways there. Stefan doesn’t even look back this time. No use in that.


	2. Evening Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's rape happening here. And really not much else. This is the reason for this chapter. 
> 
> Threats and violence and rape with a bit of desperation added in. Heed the tags. You've been warned.   
> Let me know if I missed any tags. 
> 
> I do not condone anything happening here in real life, just to be safe and clear here. It is something I write about, but that's it. Nothing here should be done in real life. Thank you for your attention.   
> Enjoy. Leave Kudos, comment, bookmark. 
> 
> These mutants sure aren't done with their newest toy yet...

It all started one night. Nothing special had happened to lead up to this. Stefan was sure he hadn’t done anything to deserve this. Maybe he had, though if so he couldn’t have said what it was. 

It had happened after things had been relaxed enough for the doors to be generally open. Every hostage wore a tracking bracelet, and of course, everyone was really careful for a while, but they could move around the perimeters of the former academy without any restrictions for the most part. 

Stefan didn’t feel like going anywhere. Where should he go anyway? 

That was why he was sitting on his bed and just thought. He had hoped that would keep him out of the way of Jack and Electro, but of course, he wasn’t ever safe from them. 

Because Jack simply strolled into the small room like he owned the place. Wich, in a way he did of course. Stefan surely wasn’t about to object, he simply stared at the mutant. 

“C-can I do something for you?” He asked, no liking the way he looked at him. 

“Take off your pants.” Jack’s voice was rough and breathy. 

Stefan’s head shot up higher at that. “W-what?” He asked. He had misunderstood, right? 

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t start to fucking stutter just now,” Jack growled and took a step closer. His eyes burned with embers.“Take your pants off, and lie on the bed.” 

The shocked scientist didn’t dare to ask another question. With shaking fingers he fumbled his pants open and climbed out of them. His breath was going quickly as he laid on his stomach and waited.   
This had to be a nightmare. A misunderstanding. A particularly cruel mind game. This simply could not be what he thought it would be. 

For a few moments, nothing seemed to happen, just the faint rustle of fabric. Then he felt Jack climb onto the bed at his feet. The mattress dipped and creaked as he did. 

Stefan whimpered, tensed. 

He flinched when he heard the sound of some bottle cap being popped open. 

A wet sound followed, then Jack laid a hand on his ass. 

He jumped, reflexively tried to move away. 

A second hand pushed onto his back.   
“Don’t you dare move away from me.” Jack’s voice filled the room. 

The scientist felt the hand push at his ass now, a wet, cold finger pressed against his anus insistently. 

His eyes popped wide open, but he didn’t dare move again. “P-please, don’t, no. Stop.” 

The finger pushed past the ring of muscle and popped inside. The mutant shoved the digit all the way in and leaned closer to the hostage’s head. “If you won’t keep your mouth shut, I will ram my whole hand up there and then light you on fire from the inside.” He growled. 

Stefan whimpered again but didn’t offer any further protests when the finger inside of him started to move around. 

A second joined, both jabbing in and out a few times. Then a third. Jack then spread his fingers apart a few times. 

Stefan hissed against the feeling of intrusion and the burn this action caused. He pressed his eyelids closed as he felt tears rising, but he didn’t say a word, somehow managed to keep himself quiet. 

The fingers disappeared after a few moments as Jack grunted impatiently. They were replaced by something much bigger than a finger, or even three. 

Stefan’s hands fisted into the blanket under him as Jack pushed in. 

The mutant had actually lubed his dick up, but that was only marginally helpful. It probably made things a bit easier, but the other man still bit into his pillow just to keep from screaming as the thick organ pushed into him. 

Jack did not care even a bit for the human’s comfort though, only for the warm, wet tightness that engulfed him now. He growled a low tone as he pushed further in. 

Stefan felt thick tears fall from behind his still tightly closed eyelids. It hurt, burned like he had been stabbed by something. But no, this was so much worse he decided, as the teenage mutant started up a fast pace of rough thrusts. Because it wouldn’t stop. Wouldn’t stop happening and wouldn’t stop burning, sending more pain through his body. 

Jack bottomed out in his victim after a few thrusts, pressed up against him for a few seconds. Then he started even faster strokes, withdrawing far only to plunge himself back in. The body below him was shaking with muffled sobs now, but to be honest Jack was too far gone to even care for the usually unwanted noise. 

The scientist just prayed for this to be quick, wanted it over. He was helpless to change anything about his situation and it simply wasn’t going to get better.   
Except that it did. The burning pain dulled after a while. It was still too much, too fast, he was too full in a place certainly not made for this, but it didn’t feel like every movement stabbed him. Still, there was a low burning, aching pain that filled him to the core. And, really, that wasn’t any better. Because it did not change what the mutant was doing to him. 

And it certainly wasn’t quick, because it took nearly an hour of insistent, wild, painful fucking until things changed. The thrusting quickened again, the pattern became more unpredictable and every singular stroke became shorter. Jack’s breathing also picked up as he chased his mounting pleasure. 

Stefan was still biting his pillow and shaking, but the tears that had dampened his pillow had stopped a while ago again. He was breathing fast too, as the changed thrusting renewed some of his pain. 

It was only a few more minutes of fast, brutal thrusts until Jack growled again, shouting actually as he spewed his seed deep in the dark-haired man’s bowels. A few more thrusts followed, a few more spurts before he finally stilled. For just a moment he was simply leaning there, breathing slowing.   
A moment later he withdrew himself and got up from the bed. 

Stefan didn’t dare move, even as he felt the sticky, hot cum leak out of him. He didn’t want to see Jack right now unless he was forced to. 

He didn’t have to though, because Jack cleaned himself with a tissue and left, leaving the used tissue and a box with clean ones on the table. 

The other man remained unmoving as the door shut again. He had stopped biting the pillow and soft sobs bubbled from his throat now. He didn’t want to move, didn’t want to do anything ever again. 

After what felt like an eternity Stefan forced himself to get up, to clean himself with the tissues still on the table as good as he could. He really wasn’t ready to brave the shared bathroom near here, just because the risk of meeting anyone was way too high. 

He put his pants back on too, even while he knew he’d probably ruin them. Then again, he was also ruined, forever soiled by what had just occurred here so maybe it didn’t even matter anymore. 

Looking at the bed, the crumpled and dampened sheets made him want to throw up and a new series of sobs forced their way through his throat again. 

He turned away again, deciding against the bed. Instead, he just sat on the ground, covered his head with his arms, and cried once again. 

Silently he prayed for nothing like this to ever happen to him again. 

Of course, if there was any god out there, it certainly had stopped to listen to Doctor Stefan Black a long time ago. 

It was already late into the night when Stefan fell asleep on the floor just from sheer exhaustion.


	3. Options

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Electro pays his favorite scientist a visit. He has some options for him... neither are nice ones.

Three days passed rather eventless. Stefan did his best to remain unnoticed by everyone around him because he was convinced someone would just see what had happened. Or ask what was wrong with him and he’d just break apart. He didn’t want any of that to be true. 

It didn’t help that Jack and Electro had picked him as their favorite victim before this already. Everyone knew that and that just made sure people either pitied him constantly or worse they kept a close eye on him because they were convinced he was somehow on the mutant’s side. 

Both groups would not get any better if anyone found out just what had happened a few days ago. And truth be told there wasn’t anything to talk about. It was either some horror story about what was currently happening, something about what these mutants did to them or actually nothing, meaningless bullshit in an effort to forget what was going on. Stefan didn’t have the mind for either.   
Plus people often believed that he knew things they didn’t, or that he could take any sort of influence on their situation, just because he just went along with whatever their captors might demand from them. 

Stefan had just grabbed a few bites to eat and now only wanted to find a quiet corner to eat in peace when a hand landed on his shoulder. 

The scientist froze on the spot, the grip on the tray he’d been carrying tightening so much that his knuckles turned white.

“I have some business with you, I’ll meet you at your room at ten tonight,” Electro announced from behind him.

Stefan stared at his plate insistently at that. “S-sure, ok.” He mumbled, nodding shallowly. 

“Great!” Electro grinned at him, even though the scientist couldn’t see it. Then he was gone again already. 

Stefan did his best to keep breathing evenly for a moment. He didn’t want to know what ‘business’ was supposed to mean. He didn’t want to know why said business needed to be happening that late at night.   
The problem was that he already had an idea what the mutant wanted. He had never prayed harder to be wrong, but he did heavily suspect that he wasn’t. 

Suddenly he didn’t care anymore where he would eat. He simply picked a table at random and shoveled food into his mouth only because he had been hungry just a moment ago. Now he wanted to throw up, but he still ate because he knew he should. 

After that, he retreated back into his room, taking a bottle of water with him. He suddenly felt even less like going anywhere in the near future than he had before. He wouldn’t even be able to concentrate on doing anything so he could always stew in his own thoughts alone, in his room.   
Stefan was already a nervous mess when Electro did finally come. Though to his credit, the mutant did come pretty much exactly when he said he would.   
It still felt like an eternity had passed. He'd jumped when the door opened.

The blond young man leaned against the door after coming in and let his eyes rake over the human, drank the impression he gave off in hungrily.   
The human really presented a rather sorry picture, the way he sat there with his shoulders drawn up high and that fearful look in his eyes as he looked at him. There was a tremble to his frame too. 

For a moment there was only silence. “Jack was here already a few days ago.” Electro said finally. 

The scientist dropped his gaze to his hands and nodded. A heavy knot settled deep into his stomach.

“Sooo…” The other drawled. “I think you can guess why I might be here…” 

Stefan swallowed hard against the rising nausea he felt and nodded again. 

“There’s two options for you right now.” Now Electro took two steps away from the door. “One: You make me come over there and repeat what Jack did.” 

Stefan was sure he’d trow up now. “A-and the other option?” He asked desperately, voice shaking. 

Electro laughed and beckoned the man closer. “You come here, and get on your knees.” 

Stefan suspected heavily that he knew what the mutant would demand after that. He still got up, walked over to him, and even kneeled without protesting. The alternative was so horrifying that he was willing to do nearly everything to avoid it. And he was damn sure that hadn’t been an empty threat.   
He clenched his hands into his pant legs and closed his eyes when he sat there. 

Electro looked down at the human with hunger in his eyes. “Good choice.” He declared and then opened his own pants to free his already hard dick. “Now you will suck me.” 

Stefan pressed his eyes closed harder for a second. A hand on his hair made him flinch and he forced himself to open his eyes again and looked up. 

Of course, he found himself face to face with a red, hard, and really not small dick. Only the memory of what had happened three days ago compelled him to actually lean forward and open his mouth. 

Electro hadn’t withdrawn his hand from the scientist’s head. He shuddered as he felt the quick, hot breath on his skin, then he pushed at his head forcing the tip of his cock into the warm mouth waiting for it. “My patience is limited, you know?” He growled. 

Stefan jerked as the thing was so suddenly pushed into his mouth. The hand on his head suddenly tightened into his hair and held him firmly in place. He took a deep breath through his nose as the foreign, slightly salty and musky taste suddenly filled his mouth.   
Remembering the warning from before he forced himself to slowly take more of the cock into his mouth. 

Over him, he heard the mutant hum as the warm lips closed around him and the wet mouth started to engulf him. “You know…” He said, as he watched the scientist slowly bob his head back and forth on his dick. “...Jack will certainly be back for more at some point. And I’m sure he’s not giving you much of a choice.” 

The human closed his eyes again at that. He had feared that much, but of course he hadn’t known. 

“So will I, for that matter. But, as long as you are nice and cooperative we can keep it at this and Jack is the only one who’ll fuck your ass.” He groaned as Stefan took him a bit deeper again and bucked forward. 

The human gagged, surprised by the sudden movement, and drew back. His eyes flew open again as he breathed a bit heavier. This thing was absolutely too big for him to take it in his mouth like this. 

A hand in his hair was all it took for him to resume what he had been doing though. 

Electro felt his cock twitch slightly and smiled a dangerous smile. “That does require some effort from you though. Because if you aren’t trying, I might need to take matters into my own hands again.” 

Stefan looked up, eyes wide, and tried to somehow do better, take the cock deeper even if it made him gag. 

Still, Electro’s hand grabbed painfully into his hair and suddenly the mutant started outright fucking into his mouth. He groaned in deep pleasure as he felt his cock bury into the warm and tight throat. 

Stefan’s hands flew up as he tried to stop what was happening, but he had no chance. The thick organ just pistoned deep into his throat, cutting off his airways in the process, only to withdraw again within moments. He was sputtering and gagging violently, as the mutant pushed in all the way. The cockhead did hit the back of his throat several times.

Electro did this several times, enough for Stefan to think he might just suffocate. Every time the human gagged on him his throat convulsed around the dick buried inside and Electro groaned and hummed in satisfaction.   
Suddenly he pulled his head away again. Roughly he jerked on the hair in his hand and forced the scientist to look up at him.   
The man was breathing heavily as he stared at him. Spit dribbled over his chin and tears shone in his eyes. 

Electros eyes were hard as he spoke again. “So, you better put in some effort, or I might feel the need to take my pleasure from you. Use your tongue, swallow me up whole. I don’t care how you do it, but if I feel like you’re half-assing this I’ll take it out of your hands. Or do you prefer that?” 

Stefan winced at the question and shook his head as much as the hand in his hair would allow. “N-no, please, d-don’t. I-I’ll do better.” He promised between panicked gasps, wringing his hands desperately. 

The hand disappeared from his hair. Electro raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

Stefan didn’t dare to hesitate now. He bent forward again and took the cock back into his mouth. The salty and bitter taste of precum covered his tongue almost immediately, as he pushed further this time. He started to run his tongue over the cockhead too first, doing his best to ignore the taste this brought. Then he ran his tongue further over the shaft as he pushed himself further down at it.   
He gagged when he was just over half-way down and withdrew. 

He tried again but met the same resistance. His eyes widened in a panic when he felt that hand on his head again, pushing slightly. This time the mutant did not start to fuck his mouth but pushed at him until he was nearly all the way buried into his mouth. He swallowed around the cock and was rewarded with a groan. 

Carefully he repeated the action, drawing back and swallowing him back down, running his tongue along the underside of the cock on the way. 

Electro groaned again and bucked forward once more, burying himself all the way in. 

This time, while he drew back to take a quick breath he forced himself to get back to it quickly. He was relieved when no hand came to continue holding him. 

He continued like that for a while, until Electro growled. “Yes, faster.” In a low breathy voice as he bucked forward again. 

Stefan did his best, he really did, sliding up and down the cock as fast as he could manage, running his tongue over the hot flesh when he could. He even swallowed around the cock often, in an effort to get it down deeper. 

He did this for a while, as his jaw quickly started to ache and his throat hurt. It didn’t matter, couldn’t matter he knew. At least the groans and moans of pleasure became more frequent now, so maybe it would be over soon.   
He tried hard not to think about what he was doing while he did that. 

Suddenly the mutant started to buck into him again, the hand in his hair pulling more insistently once more. Then, under Stefan’s weak struggles and panic as Electro fucked into his mouth a few times, the mutants cock twitched and finally, he came. Tears sprang into his eyes again. 

He pushed the man’s head down all the way this time as several spurts of thick hot cum spewed out of him and into the other’s throat. “Y-yes, drink it all.” He growled, as he continued to fuck the man’s mouth until he was all spent. 

Stefan didn’t have much of a choice but to swallow the bitter, weirdly creamy substance filling his mouth if he didn’t want to suffocate. 

Finally, Electro finished and pulled the human’s head back. Breathing heavily he looked down at the retching and gasping figure. He stared at these red and slightly swollen lips and the shining tearful eyes and was filled with satisfaction. “Perfect. Just perfect.” He muttered with a small smile. 

Then, as he was sure he had the humans attention again, and as he had caught his own breath, he smiled broader. “See, you can be a good pet. Remember, I’ll be back in a while.” He announced. “We can keep it this level as long as you are cooperating. Until next time.” 

The mutant had put himself into his pants again by now. His hand carded through the humans hair lightly as he strolled out of the room satisfied. 

Stefan remained where he was, kneeling on the floor, breathless and feeling sick. He wasn’t sure how he was going to survive if this was going to become normal. 

This time he didn't cry, but he did get up and grabbed the still half-full bottle of water that sat on his table. He drained the rest of it in big gulps, hoping to get rid of the taste that had lodged itself in his mouth. It didn’t help, not really. 

He sat down heavily on one of the chairs on the table and stared at the empty bottle in his hands.


	4. Shower Vitist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small little scene that was in my head for a while. Stefan really can't catch a break, can he?

Stefan had been really relieved to find an empty shower room late one night. Recently he had found himself trying to dodge most situations that put him close to anyone on the island, no matter if mutant or hostage.   
In fact, the more Jack and Electro had started to abuse him, the more he tried to just hide away from everyone and everything. More often than not he just turned and left if someone else was in a room already, with some very rare exceptions where that wasn’t possible. 

The scientist had started to almost relax under the spray of warm water. He wanted just a few more moments to enjoy the warmth and clean feeling until he was going to get dressed again. 

His moment of solace was shattered when he heard the door open. 

Keeping his back to the newcomer he silently prayed that whoever that had been would either leave or at least just take a shower and ignore him so he could just get away without interaction. 

“Well, what do we have here?” The newcomer asked over the rush of water in his ears. “If this isn’t Jack’s favorite little plaything.” 

Stefan closed his eyes as he heard these words. “No no no no.” He muttered, shaking his head. 

“Did you just tell me no?” The voice was suddenly very close behind him. “Should I tell Jack that you’ve been misbehaving, Doctor? Bet he wouldn’t like that.” 

The scientist paled at the idea of that. “N-no. Please… please don’t do that.” He begged, voice shaking. He wasn’t quite certain that Jack cared how he acted towards any of the others, hell he didn’t even know who this guy was, but he wasn’t willing to risk it. 

A hand brushed over his back, causing Stefan to shudder in fear.   
"Maybe I wont…" The mutant drawled "if you'll make it worth it for me." The hot breath was hitting his ear now as the mutant had stepped directly behind him.

He hung his head, a desperate sob escaping him. "I… I'll do anything." Of course, he absolutely knew what was going to happen now. He also knew that resistance made things just infinitely worse. 

A hand now trailed down his back towards his ass. "Always wanted to know what all this fuss is about." He declared.

One of his feet was pushed outwards, widening his stance. He put his hands against the smooth tiles in front of him, desperately trying to brace himself against the wet surface. 

The hand now brushed over his asscheeks for a moment, before disappearing between them. A finger pushed against his hole, before popping past the ring of muscle with relative ease. 

He could take a finger, of course he could, but he knew it wouldn’t stay like that. 

A second was added, adding a stretch to his anus that was at least uncomfortable now. 

The mutant wiggled his fingers for a few moments, then pulled them back a bit only to add a third and push back in. 

This one caused him to hiss in pain now as the mutant started to finger-fuck him none too gently. 

His nails grazed the sensitive flesh inside him as he suddenly withdrew only moments later. “Enough of that. Let’s get to it, no?” The others voice was breathy. 

The next moment something else pressed against his backside. Something bigger than the three fingers from just moments before. And it kept pushing insistently, a hand wrapping around his waist to keep his body in place. 

The thick, hard member popped in with a sudden shove, wrenching a pained shout from the human before he turned his head to bite into his own arm instead. He needed to keep silent he realized. If anyone heard-   
No, he really didn’t want to think about that as the mutant continued to push himself deeper into him. 

The wide stretch burned painfully, but it paled in comparison to the pain that was caused when his assailant suddenly started to withdraw, only to thrust in. 

Without any lubricant it felt like he was going to saw him open, causing him to bite down harder on himself. Still muffled sobs escaped him as the other found a rythm, driving his dick ever deeper into the scientist. 

He stopped for a moment when he was finally buried all the way to his base, his body pressing close to his back in a mocking simile to a lovers embrace. A few small, quick thrusts followed like this as the mutant moaned in deep satisfaction, taking a few moments to just enjoy the feeling of the hot flesh wrapped around him. 

Stefan fought to keep his breathing steady, to relax his body even a little bit to help with this. 

Still hot new pain lanced through his body when the mutant very suddenly grabbed onto his hips and started to fuck him in earnest. 

A new scream was half muffled by the fact that he was still biting into his own arm. He prayed that the still running water would mask the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh as the mutant pounded into him without any mercy or care for his comfort. 

He felt like a knife was stabbed into his butt, again and again as the mutant took his pleasure from him. The friction hurt so much he was sure he was going to be bleeding when the other man was finished with him. He was suddenly so absurdly, impossibly thankful for the fact that Jack used lube when he came to him. 

The thrusts started to speed up, the grunst became more frequent too after just a short while. Still his legs felt like jelly and he was sure without the mutant holding him up by his hips he would have already collapsed. 

Tears had started to join the running water now, his pained half-screams replaced by broken muffled sobs as the mutant reached another high. 

One hand fisted into his hair suddenly, wrenching his head back without mercy. The thrust became even more punishing now as the mutant pressed himself close to the human once more. 

“This is what you dirty piece of shit deserve.” He grunted between thrusts. “Every last bit of it, you deserve.” The dick was stabbing into him all the way, again and again as the mutant spoke. “You should be thankful that you get to make up for the disgusting things you did to us, doctor.” 

Moments later the mutant came with a growl, his hot seed erupting into the scientists bowels with a few stuttering thrusts. 

“Now, thank me.” The other demanded. 

“W-what?” 

His head was wrenched back even further, painfully bending it. “Now.” He growled. 

“S-sorry!” He cried. “T-thank you.” He stuttered, sobbed really. 

Satisfied the mutant released his hair, shoving his head forwards as he withdrew.   
“Good little bitch.” He heard a laugh, before steps marked the mutants departure. 

Stefan sunk to his knees, sobs wracking his body as a mixture of cum and blood leaked from his ass. He was sure he wasn’t going to be able to sit for days at least now. 

A closing door signified that he was alone again a while later. The mutant had left the used and broken human behind without a care.


	5. Public Entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one features our poor scientist and also a few mutants having their fun with him, just out in the open.   
> This has nothing to do with anything, just a handful of mutants having their way with their poor victim.   
> This one might finally just break him...

Stefan’s eyes were wide when the wolf-like mutant suddenly pushed him against the wall. He gasped, bracing himself against the wall as the bigger guy yanked his pants down just far enough to bare his ass. “P-please, n-not out here.” He pressed out as the hot, hairy body pushed close behind him. 

The mutant had freed his own cock and was rubbing it between his victim’s buttcheeks now. His teeth snapped close to the human’s left ear as he leaned over him, his hunky body nearly completely covering him now. “If you can keep silent so no one hears, maybe no one will come by.” The voice is nearly a growl as he says these words. “Not like many people come by these parts daily.” 

Stefan feels the tip of the dick press against his anus and clenches his eyes closed. A sob escapes him as the mutant pushes against the resistance of his muscles there. 

A throaty laugh comes from deep within the mutant as his clawed hands grab onto the former scientist’s shoulders. “It’s not like there’s anyone left who doesn’t know that you’re our little slut anyway, so you shouldn’t even bother.” He declares and in the next moment shoves himself in all the way to the base. 

The doctor screams, despite everything he hadn’t expected this. It hurts, even though the cock now in his ass is probably not as thick as some of the others he feels like he’s ripped open. 

The mutant doesn’t waste any time and instead starts to fuck into the human with a quick, heavy rhythm. “Yes, let everyone hear that you are a good little bitch.” He laughs as he pistons his dick in and out quickly. “Scream for me, dirty slut.” 

Oh, Stefan does scream as the mutant always withdraws nearly all the way, only to ram himself in again all the way to the balls with every single stroke. He screams as tears collect beneath his lids, writhes as each new stroke brings new torture. 

His assailant laughs as every stroke, every meaty sound of flesh colliding against flesh brings a new sound from the other man. He changes his angle and his speed several times, just so the other won’t quite get used to it. “I see why Jack chose you.” He announces finally. “You’re so nicely, perfectly tight.” His movements become faster and even more punishing now, his voice breathy and nearly lost in moans. “So perfectly trained. Want to know what part of me is also a beast?” 

Stefan shudders all over, his pained sounds more whimpers than cries by now. His throat is raw from screaming. He shakes his head, even if he knows it’s not a question he’s expected to answer. And he can’t stop it now, because he knows this one is not just a wolf by his many external features, by his claws, his teeth, the ears and tail and fur covering so much of him. He can feel the dick swell more and more with each thrust now, can feel the base threatening to tear him apart all over again. 

The mutant doesn’t care if his partner is willing now any more than he cared before as he feels his knot swell rapidly now. He forces the thick thing in with shorter and even harder thrusts now, ignores the once again louder cries for mercy beneath him as he finally buries his knot fully in someone. 

Stefan screams in earnest again as the thick knot forces itself past his protesting ring of muscles to bury into his ass. He is stuffed so full that he's sure he'll burst, it's just too much. For a moment the pain is so bad that darkness seeps into the edges of his vision. 

The wolf-man howls a high tone as he finally starts to spurt hot cum deep into the pinned man’s bowels. He bends over to bite deeply into the scientist’s shoulder as he continues to rut into him through his orgasm. 

The new, sharp pain forces him back into reality from the edge of darkness as he feels his skin break beneath the sharp teeth of the mutant. He shrieks in pain as he feels the mutant still rutting against him, pumping him full of hot, sticky cum with every new movement. 

Red blood wells up beneath his teeth and the mutant greedily laps it up as he rides out the last few waves of his orgasm. Still, he stays pressed up against the still shaking and sobbing human until his knot has shrunk just enough for him to force it out with a quick shove. 

Stefan gasps again, nearly sobbing once more as the mutant takes a step back. 

“See, you’re such a good bitch. Can’t wait till next time.” He laughs, before turning and stepping away for good. “Who wants the next turn?” He asks casually as he strolls away. 

Stefan freezes before he turns around, only to find a handful of other mutants stand in the hallway. Before he can take even a step away though one of them is already on him. 

A cold laugh and ice-blue eyes freeze him all over again. “You’re not going anywhere, right? After that show, we might just need a piece of you too.” The newcomer says, pushing him back against the wall. 

Stefan sobs softly but doesn’t resist as the new mutant forces him to turn around once again. He lets his head fall forward until his forehead rests against the rough, cool wall in front of him. 

The mutant's cold fingers roam over his warm back for a few seconds before he suddenly pulls him back, icy fingers digging into the still bleeding shoulder. 

The scientist yelps a strangled scream as new pain flares up from the wound. He gasps out loud once again as the newcomer just shoves the tip of his dick in without any warning. 

The mutant moans at the slick warmth enveloping him as he holds himself just inside for a few more moments. He closes his eyes and enjoys how the stretched hole uselessly clenches around him as he starts to slowly thrust up into it. 

He builds up a steady rhythm, dragging out every long moment as the hot walls wrap around him. 

Stefan is not sure if the slow rhythm is better or worse than the fast punishing pace from before. This one is not as big as the wolf, but it feels like he had an icicle shoved into his ass. He shivers as coldness seems to slowly seep into his body through it. 

The mutants fingers dig harder into his hurting shoulder, sending out a new wave of pain through his body. 

Stefan groans in pain, his knees want to buckle beneath him. Of course the others still steady thrusts hold him up, if he wants to or not. 

The second hand suddenly roams over his breast beneath his shirt. His movements become faster as the other's muscles tense against the pain. "Do you want to know how it feels to never be warm?" He whispers, icy breath hitting his neck in little clouds. 

A deep shudder runs down his spine. "Please…N-no." He whimpers desperately, shaking his head. 

"Neither did I." The mutant snaps, as his hips start snapping forward faster now. 

Icy cold seeps out of the hand at his front, racing through his body in shocking waves. 

The mutant moans as he feels the muscles contract with the cold. With his climax fast approaching his movements become nearly stuttering until he finally bursts, a load of icy cum erupting from his cock.

Stefan's eyes open wide and he shrieks as he feels like the other is suddenly pumping ice water into him. 

His assailant continues thrusting through his orgasm until he finally withdraws, laughing softly before shoving the scientist forward and sauntering away. 

Stefan makes a startled sound and collapses against the wall once again. He buries his face in his arms as he braces himself against the wall. 

This time he's not even surprised when another set of hands roam over his body just a moment later. 

He still whimpers as a new cock pushes against his sore asshole. 

Unsurprisingly the new cock simply forces itself in, pushing inches in at once. 

Stefan gasps at how thick it is, pain lancing through him once again. “P-please….” He starts, but stops as the newest assailant just starts thrusting into him.

“Are you afraid, Doctor?” A voice whispers into his ear as the cock finally seats itself all the way to the base. 

The scientist hesitates, then nods. “P-please don’t hurt me.” He whispers, tears already collecting in his eyes as he speaks. 

The mutant draws back, agonizingly slow. “Oh, don’t worry.” He reaches out a hand and wraps it around the other man’s still limp dick. “This’ll be fun.”

Now his eyes widen in shock and he shakes his head. He opens his mouth in protest, but a quick thrust drives all breath from him. 

“Oh, just be quiet and enjoy this.” The other instructs, as he starts to slowly stroke the humans dick. 

Stefan doesn’t protest further, just presses his eyes closed as his dick starts to harden progressively under the attention it receives. 

With the dick in his hand finally hard enough for his liking the other starts thrusting his own cock in and out of the humans ass while simultaneously masturbating him in time. 

It starts slow, at first it’s still mostly uncomfortable, but quickly both movements become faster and faster and finally the helpless human starts to feel growing pleasure from the strokes he receives. 

He tries hard not to show it and bite his lips as the mutant increases his pressure slightly, but he can’t help but feel the pleasure coming now. 

The mutant simply grunts in bliss as he goes faster yet again, now at a nearly bruising speed. 

Stefan feels the heat rise from his crotch, feels it start to spread through his body. Finally a moan escapes from his throat, all pain from the mutant fucking him forgotten as all he wants is this mounting pleasure to never stop. 

The other groans as the human moans, burying himself all the way with each thrust easily now as his hand flies over the whole length of the human’s own cock.

The scientist has stopped trying to hide his moans by now, just openly gasping and moaning for more as the mutant just fucks him silly. His hips move on their own accord to meet the other’s hand and in turn also move him into the thrusting cock. 

Finally the mutant moans loudly himself as his thrusts lose their rhythm as he nears his own climax. “Now, come on my cock you dirty little slut.” He demands loudly as he buries himself so hard his balls slap against the humans crotch as he comes, pumping new hot cum into the other’s bowels. 

Stefan comes only a moment later, an even deeper moan escaping him as his own cock spurts cum that splatters on the ground in heavy wet noises. 

The mutant groans as the other’s muscles contract and ruts into him through his own orgasm. “Such a pretty little bitch you are.” He whispers, breathless, before he withdraws and steps away again. 

Reality comes crashing down hard on the scientist as the afterglow of his orgasm leaves him and he sobs, ashamed at himself for not only getting a bit of pleasure out of it but even coming from this. 

He doesn’t resist as another dick pushes into him, as another mutant unceremoniously fucks him until he comes deep in his bowels. 

Likewise he doesn’t protest as another set of hands turns him around and pushes him onto his knees. He opens his mouth obediently when someone pushes a cock at his lips. 

He doesn’t even feel anything anymore, their words just a white noise in his head as he simply allows the gathered mutants to fuck into his throat until they are done with him. 

He hasn’t counted how many they are, it isn’t as if it matters anymore and he barely registers when one pumps his cum into his stomach or sometimes even coat his face and hair in it and the next one takes his place. 

When they are all done he just sits there on his knees for several long minutes until he realizes he’s alone again. 

Numbly he gets to his feet, pulls his pants up and just staggers away to his room. Into his bed, hopefully forgetting anything that happened here.


End file.
